


Brick by Brick

by Faladrast (surfgirl1)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Banners & Icons, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfgirl1/pseuds/Faladrast
Summary: A Teen Wolf Picture Prompt by FaladrastHitchhiking AUPerson A has been trying to escape their past, while Person B has nothing to escape or look forward to. When they collide they each try and say it is a one time thing, out of necessity. But then they end up sticking together
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Brick by Brick




End file.
